Understandable
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Kid's thoughts during his time on the Nidhogg while meeting Crona for the first time.


Kid stood in shock and slight confusion. Moments ago he was about to strike down the Nidhoggs demented Flying Dutchman but a black sword had beaten him to it. The blade had pierced his enemy through the back of his head and through his mouth, ending his life.

It seemed justifiable, he had collected so many souls. It was only fair that his be ended swiftly and had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that the person who had done him the favor was not exactly on his side.

He held his twin pistols in his hands, arms still extended from preparing to shoot. He lowered them to his side as watched the tall, pink haired form slowly walk toward the sword and retrieve it calmly.

As the owner swiftly pulled the sword free from the ships wooden planks, he instantly recognized the weapon.

It was the demon sword.

He had heard about the notorious sword from his father and from Soul and Maka's unfortunate encounter with it that had nearly cost Soul his life. He stood silently, watching the meister wield the sword once more and bisect what was left of the Flying Dutchman.

Kid watched their lanky body contort back then swing forward suddenly, stabbing the demon sword back into the ship. He wasn't sure if a fight was about to start. He was close enough that he could see the meisters face and could only hear the barely audible whisper as they ordered their command. He did catch the name of the Demon Sword as the meister spoke it.

 _Ragnarok._

Before Kid could process what the meister and weapon were up to, a blood curdling scream came from the sword. If he had not seen the previous look of discomfort the meister wore, he would have almost thought that the scream was hurting them as well. He thought he heard the pink haired wielder let out screams of anguish as well.

 _'Why would a weapon hurt its own miester?'_ Kid thought to himself as he watched his opponents lavender eyes look forward wildly.

Suddenly the lightly colored orbs of the souls that were stored below deck began to rise and go toward the sword and its deafening screech.

Raganrok gave a short pause as his handler lifted him into the air and began another screech which quickly pulled the souls toward them. Not sure if what he was seeing was physically possible, Kid watched as the sword swallowed the souls. Not only could it scream but it could also consume mass amounts of energy.

Kid saw a young girl spirit quickly say something to Liz as her spirit was immediately absorbed by the weapon. He could feel his partners shock even while she was in her weapon form.

The force of hundreds of souls being forced into the weapon caused the meister to be pushed back slightly. Watching them stagger forward as the stood on the upper deck, Kid began to think out loud.

"This can't be possible!" Kid exclaimed in disbelief "They devoured all of the human souls"

"He musta been real hungry, huh?" Patty asked from her weapon form. She assumed from the short hair and lanky body that their foe was a boy.

Kid did not care what the gender was, whoever it was, was a thief who stole and consumed human souls. They were an enemy of the academy and had to be stopped.

"Bastard" Liz spat, angry that her spectral friend had been consumed.

They stood silently as their pink haired enemy stared at the floor. Was there a look of regret in their eyes? Any other villain would boast about what they had done or the power that they had achieved. Kid was about to speak out to them when they suddenly yelped out in pain again.

Lurching forward and looking sick, the meisters weapon again added on a horrible screech of their own. There was a distinct difference between the meisters pained cries and the weapons taunting screech.

He watched pink hair fall over their face as the meister doubled over in agony and the sword dissolved and then moved to merge into its owners spine. Large black ropes of ectoplasm stretched from the meisters back as the weapon grew enormous from its new supply of souls it had eaten.

The meisters pained screams were almost too much to handle as her weapon emerged from her back. The black entity now towered over its meister, newly formed muscles made him much more intimidating.

Large spikes formed on its back and a white X appeared over what was the weapons face.

"I think we're looking at the Demon Sword's true form" Kid commented as he watched the meister nearly drop to the floor from excruciating pain as they held their head. The screaming echoed in his head, making him almost feel empathy for the meister.

"Hey, you're icky and gross!" Patty called out, taking a much more vain thought about the monster they saw.

"What is he? There's nothing human about that thing up there" Liz added. Kid silently disagreed. While his weapons thought that this mystery enemy was some evil boy, Kid could see the torment in their face. Not only from the pain they were experiencing now, but the some what blank look in their eyes looked like they had given up.

He also began to wonder if the pink haired foe was not a boy, but quickly pulled his thoughts back to the more pressing matter; the weapon that they were about to fight was growing larger and larger.

"In this region of the Baltic Sea, there was once a legend believed by many about a ghost ship called The Black Dragon" Kid informed his partners, as they watched the black muscles double on top of themselves and the spikes form even bigger. The demon swords neck also grew in length and became elongated, looking snake-like.

It was almost like the Demon Sword was just flexing and showing what it could do and what it could become.

"However, this thing in front of us...this Demon Sword is a true Black Dragon" Kid concluded as the sword finished its transformation. It had grown giant wings and batted them, covering a large area of space as it towered over its meister who had just begun to attempt to rise to their feet, fighting back a look of pain on her face.

 _'Her'_ Kid quickly wondered. He could hear the lighter pitched screams before, but seeing the broken look on their face as the rose convinced Kid that this pained soul might be a girl about his age.

Her face looked almost in a daze as she tried to straighten herself, attempting to deal with the pain. The weapon let out a less agonizing shout as Kid was surprised by the meister finally speaking.

"Hey..." he heard them call out quietly. He looked over at her, noticing that she avoided eye contact and attempted to look anywhere else. Her voice trailed slightly, sounding almost half asleep.

"My blood is black you know" the meister concluded, looking directly at him with her haunting eyes. Even when she looked at him from a distance, Kid could sense that she wasn't completely present. The Demon Sword wrapped and coiled around to be on the other side of the meister, flicking its big tongue around as its meister spoke.

Kid felt slightly disgusted by the comment. It was like the meister had no remorse or awareness about the lives of the souls it had just stolen. He frowned and glared harshly.

"I judge you" he whispered. He quickly took a stance to challenge his enemy. Mortal Sin Stance was something that his father had taught him from one of their old books in their personal library. It was a special form that was only used with certainty. Kid was certain he wanted his foe's life to be ended.

He stood with his arms extended, one down and one up at his enemy. Both symmetrical. His black blooded opponent understood the threat and the sword let out another shout before quickly changing back into a sword.

The swords new form had a much thicker blade than before. The meister must have consumed enough souls to maintain the black wings that they had grown moments before while Ragnarok transformed back into weapon form.

"It's time to die" Kid confirmed, ready to attack.

There was a pause.

"I'm scared...of everyone" she admitted. Kid did not expect the banter to go like this.

"I need to learn to deal with people better, but to do that I need power" she reasoned, keeping her head lowered. Kid became more enraged by his opponents lack of reasoning. He felt conflicted, was this some sort of distraction technique?

 _'Do they expect pity?'_

 _'How stupid does she think I am?!'_ Kid thought furiously.

Kid did fight the small urge to lower his guns for just a moment. That was probably the outcome his opponent was hoping for. Is this some sort of test?

Kid frowned further, furrowing his brow.

"Do you want to know where the real hell is hiding?" the blank voice asked. Kid watched her arm raise up as her finger tapped her head gently.

"It's _inside your head_ " she said, with a sad crazed look in her eyes. Kid certainly felt for this poor soul. Her expression was a very practiced one if it was fake. Her face looked like someone who was on the verge of insanity.

 _'Well of course they would look like that, with that many souls consumed of course madness is taking over. Stop trying to make excuses for this monster'_ Kid scolded himself. It was odd growing up with a father like Lord Death.

Not because he was under pressure, it was almost like he was under no pressure. His father was so laid back that Kid felt like he wasn't doing his job correctly half the time. He felt guilty for thinking such things about his father, but it was true.

Lord Death was so busy defending and befriending the students and enemies of the DWMA that Kid wondered if it was beginning to rub off on him. It was making him weak and dulling his senses. It began to fill Kid with rage as he couldn't pin point what kind of mind game this Demon Sword Wielder was trying to play.

"Get in my way and I'll have to kill you, you know" she threatened matter-of-factly. Kid was almost relieved for something that actually made sense in this battle. A direct challenge was easy to respond to.

"Will you?" Kid scoffed, not moving from his stance "Just _t_ ry it" he taunted. He immediately teleported directly next to his unsuspecting enemy and kicked her thin legs out from under her.

He felt no remorse now, he would not be weak like his father. He would not give this depressed monster the chance to win and make a fool out of him. He quickly flipped his gun around in his hand and shoved it into her stomach as he pulled the trigger.

The force sent the winged foe into the air as she let out a noise of discomfort. Kid felt some pleasure out of knowing that he not only caught her off guard but could also have the upper hand.

"Supreme domination through the attainment of ultimate power?!" Kid questioned as he fired off several rounds into his opponents body. He heard her make small noises of discomfort as the bullets struck her, but it was nothing compared to what her own weapon had made her experience moments before.

"THAT'S your genius plan for escaping from all your fear?" Kid asked with a snark in his voice. He may have been projecting some of his inner anger on to this poor unsuspecting soul, but in a way he felt they had it coming.

He was irritated by his fathers secrets. He was annoyed that this aloof pink haired demon didn't seem to be harmed by his bullets and that she seemed to fire off questions and answers randomly as if she had limited awareness on what was actually happening around her.

Now Kid was distracted and pissed off.

 _Why would she tell me about her social issues? What could I possibly do about it?! I'm not their teacher or parent? Why must she act like...like a child?_

"You disgust me!" Kid shouted, trying to hurt her in anyway he could since his bullets didn't seem to actually be piercing her. He fired more bullets into her, but found no relief. He tried to calm himself, he had no real qualms with her. Only that she was stealing souls, which was still a serious offence and had the punishment of death.

Once in a while, Kid had to make sure that he was genuinely doing his job of protecting and not just letting his emotions to get the best of him. It was very easy as a half shinigami to let that darkness get a hold of too much of his mind.

"If what you really want is to be free from fear, then strengthen your soul!" he shouted, trying to offer some type of legitimate advice instead of just shouting insults. He flipped into the air and landed on her, aiming his guns into her face and firing again.

The explosion sent her into the boards of the ship, smashing and falling below deck and Kid landed perfectly.

"Always balance food and evil" Kid whispered to himself as he landed, his black and white hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Did we get him?" Liz asked, reminding Kid that he was thinking out loud. Suddenly a large circle began to carve and trace on the floor around them, the boards being pulled away and the deck beginning to collapse. The purple form of the demon sword exploded from beneath Kid.

"SCREECH BETA!" he heard the girl scream. He could detect the obvious anger in her voice now. It almost made him smirk to see that he actually pulled her into the moment. She was now very angry and very alert.

His pride quickly turned to disappointment as he watched the Demon Sword and meister shoot back out into the sky.

"You mean my attacks didn't stop that thing?" Kid asked in disbelief. He looked up to see the meister clumsily fly with their tattered black wings as she held the sword.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand me" she noted sadly "I shouldn't be surprised...not even the little one can understand me"

Kid was conflicted due to her nonsense again and that he couldn't seem to harm her enough to stop her. He slowly began to realize that she may not be faking. Perhaps she really did expect that he would open up to her or help her in some way.

He didn't have time to ponder what ifs.

"If the little one can't understand my feelings..." she mumbled, looking down at the choppy waters of the Baltic Sea "Then there's no way a Reaper like you could comprehend them" she reasoned.

Kid felt a little guilty. She legitimately tried to reach out to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Even if he _had_ given her a chance, it didn't change anything. She was still committing evil.

How could she expect a reaper to be her therapist?

Because he was born into a life of such darkness? Where his father and ancestors before him would also take peoples souls? Their cause was different of course, that is what Lord Death had always told Kid. They took people when it was their time to go. Even when it didn't seem that way sometimes. He began to wonder if he wasn't much different than a kishin.

"Hey Liz, does that thing...remind you..." Patty began to ask.

"Uh huh, it looks like us, Patty" Liz agreed, remembering the life they led before they met Kid. A life of crime and hate. Doing what the had to in order to survive. "Back before we became who we are now".

Kid wondered if there was ever a way for this troubled pink haired girl to become something...more.

"That isn't what I meant sis, I was wondering if you think that's a boy or girl because I'm having a hard time telling" Patty asked bluntly. Liz was thrown off by the direction that she the the question was heading in.

Patty laughed "and you give ME a hard time about day-dreaming!"

" _Thats_ what you meant?!" Liz asked.

Kid stood in a stand off as the girl floated in the air, unsure of their next move. The Flying Dutchmans severed head bounced by, laughing.

"You'll pay, I'll show you!" he shouted.

"What? He's still alive?" Kid asked himself.

He began shouting about how his body would continue to live as long and the ship was afloat and began to load cannons which made the pink haired girl nervous.

The Flying Dutchman fired several cannons directly at Kid and was in shock when they didn't even produce a scratch on him.

"Damn, you are annoying" Kid groaned. He turned his attention back to his flying enemy, noticing her soul wavelength was not only visible, but growing larger.

"I hate...hate...HATE EVERYONE!" she complained, appearing do sink deeper into her madness as she gained power "but that's okay, I can use my screams to blow them all away...I bet dead people are a lot easier to get along with".

Kid internal struggle over this girl began to teeter back to pity. She seemed to be furious that he ignored her and attacked her. Her anger grew stronger after The Dutchman had pushed her further.

 _'Maybe that was part of her reasoning? If souls won't cut it, she'll use her anger to hurt everyone around her to be left alone'_ Kid wondered. _'What could have happened to make her this way?'_ he thought, noticing that she lacked any sort of normal emotion that he, Liz, Patty, or any of their other friends possessed.

There was no boasting, no noticeable joy from causing all the deaths and damage. The only thing she seemed to seek was...relief. Some way to deal with the world around her was all she wanted, Kid realized.

Ragnarok gave out an ear splitting screech that was more powerful than the ones before. Kid could see that the girl was fighting to keep control over the pain her weapon caused her. In a burst of fustration, Kid saw her let go and let out a scream as she made no attempt to cover her ears.

Her over the top emotions seemed to power her and she began to spin inside her soul wavelength faster and faster, black lightning began to zap around on the inside of the orb as she swung her arms.

"SCREECH ALPHA!" she commanded, sending a large razor of energy which silently sliced the ship in half as Kid remained standing on it. There was an erreie silence then the large beam shot straight up, causing a screech and sliced the head of the Captain in half as well.

Kid gave some admiration to the swords strength as the halves of the ship began to sink and the wood split and cracked violently.

"It's over now...little reaper boy" she called, beginning to fly away.

"Damn you. You're not getting away!" he shouted as he summoned Beelzebub. His hovering skateboard emerged, giving him an escape. Kid hovered inches above the water as he flew after her, determined to be the one to take down the kishin.

As he flew he began to ponder the Dutchmans words. Those souls on board were not meant for the pink haired girl.

 _'The kishin right next to me...what could he possibly mean?'_ Kid thought, wracking his brain. He began to fear that there was something his father wasn't telling him. He eventually caught up to the meister as she flew and caught the end over a conversation that she was having with Ragnarok.

 **"Listen carefully Crona, if the reaper catches up with us you won't be getting any dinner tonight you got me?!"** he threatened causing the girl to react and speed up, claiming she wouldn't know how to deal with becoming skinnier than what she was.

 _'Crona. That was this pink haired, insecure, psychologically unstable girls name'_ Kid thought. Now he knew the name of the black blooded demon swordsman.

For some reason Kid hadn't even considered that she had a name. He was never concerned with the names of his enemies before. That was usually because he was already familiar with the most notorious monsters. Or they would announce their name like some kind of super villain.

She was different. She didn't want power for the sake of power. Crona seemed to yearn for a simple life. It seemed like someone was pushing her or putting the idea in her head that this was the way to do it.

He couldn't imagine someone with her mindset coming up with the kishin idea on her own.

The fog began to clear, showing the sun. Which would ultimately be his downfall. Noticing the symmetry of the sky, he stopped in his tracks allowing the demon sword and Crona to get away. He didn't care. For a moment there was no secrets between him and his father, or some strange girl who looked to him as a reaper for help with internal struggles. It was just the perfect clouds.

Symmetry wasn't difficult to understand. Difficult was not what Kid was searching for, but it was exactly what he was going to get.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is a stand alone story and I think just a little one chapter kinda thing. I may eventually add more because I like giving Kid's POV.**


End file.
